<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чёрная Корона by Madame_Marzipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428466">Чёрная Корона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan'>Madame_Marzipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Steampunk, Travels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Тао и Ифань мечтали вместе отправиться в путешествие на край света, чтобы найти таинственный древний город. Однако мечты так и остались мечтами. Жизнь развела их дороги в разные стороны, отдалив друг от друга. Ифань был уверен, что их пути больше не пересекутся, но Тао считал иначе…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чёрная Корона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gif: <a href="https://vk.com/doc131689490_466133816?hash=6edd4bc1844b390a6a&amp;dl=209f35682b9805cde6">Ифань</a> &amp; <a href="https://vk.com/doc131689490_466133826?hash=b83464983834ea5f64&amp;dl=ab2bd3d17fff7465e6">Тао</a></p><p> </p><p>О том, что «Чёрная Корона» прибыла в город, Ифань узнал ещё ранним утром от молочника, весьма взбудораженного данным событием. Не удивительно, что горожане обсуждали между собой диковинный летающий корабль черного цвета, отделанный потемневшим серебром и имевший необычные серебристо-белые крылья и паруса, напоминавшие при движении перетекавшую ртуть. Поэтому, тот факт, что капитан данного корабля нанесет ему визит, был лишь вопросом времени. Тао не заставил себя ждать и явился к Ву после полудня. Только услышав звон дверного колокольчика Ву горько усмехнулся, поднимаясь со своего кресла в кабинете, и направился к входу.</p><p>На пороге с привычной насмешливой улыбкой ожидаемо стоял Хуан.</p><p>— Доброго дня, Крис.</p><p>— Меня уже давно никто так не называет.</p><p>Тао заметно удивился:</p><p>— Надо же, решил вернуться к своему настоящему имени?</p><p>— Я уже давно не учусь в академии, чтобы заниматься глупостями. В отличие от некоторых.</p><p>В ответ на замечание Хуан только хмыкнул и продолжил:</p><p>— Разрешишь войти или так и будем беседовать на пороге?</p><p>Хотя Ифань не имел ни малейшего желания продолжать данный разговор и предпочел бы закрыть дверь перед носом своего визави он, тем не менее, посторонился, пропуская Тао в дом.</p><p>Последний раз они виделись около 6 лет назад, немалый срок для двух бывших друзей и возлюбленных.</p><p>Пока они брели к кабинету Ву, Тао с интересом осматривался, разглядывая многочисленные шкафы, заставленные старинными книгами и лежавшими среди них тетрадями с переводами. Всё-таки Ву не зря считался лучшим переводчиком столицы.</p><p>Первым войдя в кабинет, Ифань, не оборачиваясь, прошел за стол. И только опустившись в мягкое обитое бархатом кресло, соизволил обратить внимание на Хуана. Несмотря на то, что хозяин дома так и не предложил ему сесть, Тао, не теряясь, прошел к небольшому диванчику для гостей.</p><p>Дождавшись, когда Хуан устроится поудобней, Крис, не ходя вокруг да около, в лоб спросил:</p><p>— И так, что тебя привело ко мне? Сомневаюсь, что дружеские посиделки или ностальгия о былых временах.</p><p>Тао, как и прежде, лукаво улыбался с легким намеком на насмешку.</p><p>— Может быть я просто соскучился?</p><p>Ифань с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.</p><p>— Соскучился? Позволь напомнить, именно ты разорвал наши отношения, отправившись на поиски приключений. И как, много ли затерянных городов и сокровищ нашел?</p><p>Не смутившись резкому тону, Тао повел плечом.</p><p>— Немного, но мне хватает. К тому же император неплохо платит тем, кто находит для него любопытные вещи.</p><p>Подняв руку, обрывая Тао, Ифань недовольно произнес:</p><p>— Поверь, мне это неинтересно. Поэтому не задерживай меня и поторопись сказать, что тебе от меня нужно?</p><p>Столь недружелюбный резкий тон явно вызвал у Хуана разочарование, отчего он на пару секунд поджал губы и сдвинул брови, но уже скоро вновь усмехнулся.</p><p>— Предпочитаешь сразу перейти к делу?</p><p>Ву плотнее сжал губы, лишь едва вздернув брови. Однако Тао не спешил говорить, разглядывая сидевшего перед ним мужчину, столь разительно отличавшегося от себя прежнего более живого, эмоционального и энергичного. Теперь Ифань был сух, раздражителен и угрюм. Хотя Хуан понимал, что винить в подобном следует именно его.</p><p>В ожидании ответа, и сам хозяин дома мысленно сравнивал сидевшего перед ним уверенного капитана из настоящего со своей первой любовью из прошлого. В своих странствиях и без того имевший смуглую кожу Тао приобрел ещё и плотный загар, а прежде короткие волосы сейчас были достаточно длинными, отчего Хуан собирал их на затылке в хвост. К тому же следовало отметить, что хотя Тао всегда имел спортивное телосложение и следил за собственной формой, сейчас его мышцы были хорошо заметны даже сквозь ткань синего камзола.</p><p>Всё больше мрачнея из-за затягивавшегося молчания, Ифань собрался разрушить воцарившуюся тишину и попросить Хуана уйти, раз он не ценит ни свое, ни чужое время, но капитан его опередил. Резко поднявшись, Тао широким шагом преодолел небольшое расстояние до стола Ву, попутно запуская руку за пазуху камзола, откуда вынул небольшую книжечку в черной коже и свернутый лист пергамента. С насмешкой опустив книжку перед Ифанем, не прерывая их взгляда глаза в глаза, Тао отточенным быстрым движением расправил лист, расстилая его рядом с книжкой. Только после этого Хуан опустил глаза на свои вещи.</p><p>— Признаться, я ожидал несколько иной прием, но ничуть не удивлен такому твоему поведению. Но раз ты столь яро хочешь поскорее со всем закончить, то прошу. Это именно то, что привело меня к тебе.</p><p>Хмурясь, Ифань опустил взгляд на стол. Расстеленный лист на деле оказался картой, однако было в ней что-то странное, поскольку в разных местах были сделаны пометки и высчиты. Но главное это яркий темный крест где-то в середине Великого Океана с единственным словом, резко подчеркнутым пером — Вандшейм. Не в силах поверить в увиденное, Ву несколько раз перечитал старательно выведенное название. Было трудно поверить, что карта, ведущая в столь необычное место, могла существовать.</p><p>— Это же не то, о чем я думаю?</p><p>Вскинув голову, Ифань устремил взгляд на Хуана, вернувшегося на прежнее место и теперь с интересом наблюдавшего за реакцией филолога.</p><p>— Нет, всё именно так. Я составлял эту карту на основании различных материалов, собранных в различных концах света. Но к несчастью, место, указанное на карте, лишь приблизительно. Многие моменты в старых записях мне оказалось не по силам перевести. Поэтому я переписывал их в ту книгу, что лежит перед тобой.</p><p>Хмурясь, Ву бросил на книгу сосредоточенный взгляд, а затем взял с края стола очки в круглой оправе и водрузил их себе на нос, после чего распахнул кожаную обложку. Страницы были скрупулезно исписаны мелким почерком. Очевидно, что Хуан не желал потерять ни единого символа или знака.</p><p>Вандшейм, о котором шла речь, был городом, являвшемся столицей материка, считавшегося колыбелью всего мира. Местом, откуда произошли все люди, жившие на планете. За минувшие тысячелетия материк ушел под толщу океана, и на поверхности остался лишь небольшой остров с Вандшеймом. Хотя многие думали, что и он давно сгинул, оставив после себя лишь множество мифов и легенд о несметных сокровищах, всегда находились те, кто мечтал его отыскать.</p><p>Именно поэтому, наличие хотя бы примерной карты расположения Вандшейма казалось Ву удивительным.</p><p>Когда-то давно, когда Ифань и Тао учились в государственной академии, пусть и на разных факультетах, они часто мечтали, что в будущем вместе отправятся на поиски заветного города-острова. Оба грезили приключениями и путешествиями, вот только в реальности их мечтам оказалось не суждено сбыться.</p><p>Ифаню после учебы пришлось остаться в столице из-за болезни матери, а Тао, не став ждать друга и возлюбленного, собрал вещи и, разорвав отношения, ушел матросом на один из воздушных кораблей. Для него мечта о путешествиях стояла на первом месте. Они виделись ещё раз однажды, спустя пару лет после разлуки, на торжественном приеме во дворце. Тогда впервые была представлена «Чёрная Корона» и её капитан Хуан Цзытао. И пусть тогда они не беседовали меж собой, им хватило взглядов, устремленных друг на друга. Тао точно говорил: «Смотри, я добился всего о чем мечтал!», а Ифань чувствовал себя униженным и раздавленным, ведь схемы для строительства «Чёрной Короны» они создавали вместе.</p><p>Воспоминания, нахлынув неприятной волной, заставили Ву сжать руки в кулаки и задуматься о том, что Хуан вновь решил над ним поиздеваться. Отпрянув от стола, филолог холодно взглянул на капитана.</p><p>— Что ж, могу тебя поздравить со столь удачной находкой. Но какое отношение это имеет ко мне?</p><p>— Как я сказал ранее, не всё из узнанного мне удалось перевести. К сожалению, я не столь мастерски знаю древние мертвые языки, как ты.</p><p>— Вот как, тебе нужен переводчик. Могу сказать только, что мои услуги стоят дорого, но учитывая значимость для тебя этой информации, любые расценки для тебя будут пустяком. Неправда ли? Для тебя ведь так важно первым найти Вандшейм. Мечты прежде всего! Из-за них можно даже наплевать на любимого человека.</p><p>— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я мог бы прилететь к тебе с другого конца света только для того, чтобы ткнуть тебя носом в свою находку? Я отлично помню, как ты столь же сильно хотел увидеть своими глазами Вандшейм.</p><p>— Это в прошлом, Тао. Но так и быть, по старой дружбе я готов перевести для тебя все эти записи и даже не стану завышать цену за…</p><p>— Постой, постой, Ифань! — Хуан, нахмурившись, подался вперед, — Мне не нужен перевод книги!</p><p>— Что? Тогда какого черта ты пришел сюда? Желаешь посмеяться над тем, как рухнули все мои мечты и стремления, пока ты каждый раз делаешь то, что тебе заблагорассудится?</p><p>— Мне бы и в голову никогда не пришло так поступать. Но я хочу предложить тебе гораздо более сложное дело. Отправимся вместе на его поиски?! Ведь даже в самом городе будет трудно ориентироваться без толкового знатока древних языков. Только тебе по силам понять все их записи и…</p><p>Резко встав из-за стола, упираясь ладонями в стол, Ифань оборвал речь Тао, раздраженно рыкнув:</p><p>— Можешь даже не надеяться. Я не покину столицу.</p><p>Хуан замолчал. Выждав несколько секунд, он тихо произнес:</p><p>— Мне жаль твою мать, Ифань. Мне жаль, что я не остался тогда и не поддержал тебя. Но поверь, я не знал о её состоянии. Я думал, что ты просто решил предать наши мечты и надежды. Если бы я знал, то поступил бы иначе.</p><p>— Достаточно лжи, Тао. Даже знай ты об этом, ты так же собрал бы вещи и ушел. Ничего бы не изменилось.</p><p>— И все-таки, почему ты отказываешься уехать сейчас? Я знаю, что её нет уже несколько лет. И я сожалею, что тебе пришлось проходить через это в одиночестве, так же как справляться со всеми навалившимися проблемами после. Но сейчас у тебя есть шанс начать всё заново, совсем иначе. Так почему бы не воспользоваться им?</p><p>Лицо Ифаня в мгновение точно окаменело. Наклонившись к столу, он захлопнул книгу и свернул карту, а затем, приблизившись к Тао, протянул их капитану.</p><p>— Где выход, ты знаешь. В столице и без меня достаточно хороших специалистов и ты сможешь найти среди них кого-то подходящего. Они тебе помогут. Но для меня всё это давно в прошлом. Эти воспоминания до сих пор причиняют мне боль.</p><p>Тао смотрел в глаза Ву точно стараясь найти в них известные одному ему ответы на незаданные вопросы, которые озвучивать он не стал.</p><p>Забрав вещи, он вновь спрятал их за пазухой.</p><p>— Просто чтобы ты знал, Ифань. Я ни на секунду не забывал о тебе и о нас. Я всегда ждал момента, когда мы сможем продолжить это путешествие вместе. Мой корабль отходит завтра в пять утра. Я надеюсь, что ты примешь моё предложение и придешь. Мне не нужен кто-либо другой. Я буду ждать тебя.</p><p>Развернувшись, Тао вышел из кабинета, а вскоре из коридора послышался хлопок входной двери.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ифань потер лоб. Он бы солгал, если сказал, что предложение Тао не было для него заманчивым.</p><p>Во времена своей юности, они часто вместе поднимались на крышу академии и смотрели на сверкавшее на горизонте море, представляя, что где-то там, за его пределами есть столько неизведанных земель, которые они смогут вместе открыть. Но их юность осталась позади, как все планы и стремления.</p><p>Весь остаток дня Ифань размышлял над недавним разговором, и уже поздним вечером, ложась в кровать, он убеждал себя, что поступает правильно. Это было верно, оставаться в столице, размеренно проводить день ото дня по предсказуемому расписанному графику, занимаясь переводами древних книг.</p><p>Перемены казались Ву чем-то невозможным. Завтра, когда он проснется, «Чёрная Корона» уже покинет город вместе со своим капитаном. В столице или за её пределами Хуан найдет того, кто сможет перевести для него всё, что он только пожелает.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао стоял на верхнем пирсе неотрывно наблюдая то за движением стрелок часов, что покоились в его руках, то за городом, раскинувшимся перед ним со своими многочисленными часовыми башнями, дымившими в стороне паровозами и зависшими в вышине дирижаблями.</p><p>Стрелки часов, пробегая круг за кругом, отмеряли минуты до отхода корабля.</p><p>Команда «Чёрной Короны» заполнив трюмы всем необходимым в нетерпении ожидала, когда капитан поднимется на борт, и они тронутся в путь. Однако Хуан не спешил. Он всё ещё ждал и верил, переводя взгляд на пустынную улицу внизу. В столь ранний час народу было мало, лишь часам к шести город заполнится шумом и снующими везде жителями.</p><p>Пробежав очередной круг, стрелки часов возвестили о наступлении пяти утра.</p><p>До боли сжав кулак свободной руки, Хуан вновь посмотрел вниз.</p><p>— Капитан, время отправляться! Мы больше не можем ждать! — свесившись с палубы вниз, обращаясь к Тао, выкрикнул его помощник Ким Чунмён.</p><p>Вскинув голову, Хуан холодно произнес:</p><p>— Ещё совсем немного. Будьте готовы. Мы тронемся в путь, как только я поднимусь наверх.</p><p>Ким кивнул и скрылся из виду. Напоследок взглянув на улицу, Тао побрел к трапу. Но стоило ему ступить на нижнюю ступень, как внизу послышался звук быстрых шагов. Застыв на мгновение, Хуан метнулся к ограждению и устремил взгляд вниз, не сдержав усмешки при виде спешащего Ифаня.</p><p>— Опаздываете, господин Ву.</p><p>Ифань одарил его мрачным взглядом и поспешил подняться с улицы к верхнему пирсу с воздушными кораблями. Тао торопливо пробежал к верхнему концу лестницы навстречу Ву.</p><p>Едва ступив на пирс, Ифань с мрачным видом произнес:</p><p>— Пока ты себе невесть что не нафантазировал, просто скажу, что теперь мой черед отыграться тебе за всё. Я согласен принять участие в твоей экспедиции, но не думай, что в итоге я не попрошу за неё оплаты.</p><p>— Ох, Бога ради, Ифань! Если захочешь, я готов отдать тебе всё, что ты только пожелаешь.</p><p>— Прямо-таки всё? — Ву усмехнулся, — И даже «Чёрную Корону»?</p><p>Ухмыльнувшись, Тао, подавшись вперед, потянулся к уху филолога, сокровенно выдыхая:</p><p>— Я готов отдать тебе не только «Чёрную Корону», но и себя, и всю свою жизнь, если ты только попросишь.</p><p>Отстранившись от опешившего Ифаня, Хуан схватил его за руку, потащив к трапу, будто опасаясь, что он может передумать и отказаться от их путешествия, развернувшись обратно.</p><p>— Поспешим! Мы уже и так отбиваемся от нашего графика!</p><p>Глядя на темные пряди, торчавшие из-под капитанской треуголки, Ву размышлял, не было ли его решение неправильным. Однако где-то глубоко внутри он впервые чувствовал спокойствие и удовлетворение.</p><p>Казалось, они вернулись на несколько лет назад, вновь становясь юными и беззаботными.</p><p>Ступив на палубу, Ифань кивнул команде, испытывая неловкость, что Тао до сих пор не выпустил из своего захвата его руки. Двигаясь вперед к носу корабля, Хуан раздавал указания подчиненным, спешно устремлявшимся их выполнять.</p><p>— Отдать швартовые! Поднять паруса! Запустить солнечные батареи! Курс строго на восток!</p><p>Отовсюду слышались ответные отклики, взявшийся за работу команды.</p><p>Остановившись у самого носа «Чёрной Короны», Тао только здесь выпустил чужую руку.</p><p>Корабль, вздрогнув, медленно принялся подниматься вверх, а затем устремился к горизонту из-за которого неспешно поднималось солнце.</p><p>— Я всегда мечтал показать тебе именно этот вид. Надеюсь, я смогу заслужить твое прощение и быть может когда-нибудь, мы сможем вернуться к тому с чего начинали.</p><p>Глядя на самоуверенную улыбку Тао, Ифань скрестил руки на груди, принимая отстранённый и холодный вид.</p><p>— В таком случае вам придется очень постараться, капитан Хуан, ибо у меня подобного намерения нет. Я здесь исключительно для того, чтобы и мое имя могло войти в историю, как человека нашедшего Вандшейм.</p><p>Усмехаясь, Тао довольно хмыкнул:</p><p>— Поверьте мне, господин Ву, мы ещё посмотрим, что вы ответите мне на этот вопрос через пару месяцев нашего путешествия.</p><p>И пока Ифань собирался возмутиться, Тао, зная, что вся команда занята своими делами. Подался вперед, бегло касаясь чужих губ своими, сразу же отстраняясь и спеша в сторону рубки, делая вид, что он совершенно не заметил вид ошарашенного филолога.</p><p>От недовольного окрика Ву удержало только осознание, что помимо них на корабле достаточно народу и привлекать чужое внимание к произошедшему не стоило.</p><p>Приходилось признать, что, вероятнее всего, грядущие месяцы путешествия будут весьма непростыми.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>